


In The Shadows

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Tom watches as Bill puts on a show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this based off of a picture I found on google images of Bill and Tom.

Tom stood just out of sight, watching his younger twin brother. He wouldn't be stupid to think that Bill didn't know he was watching, in fact, Bill knew all too well that Tom was watching him. That's how it went between them.   
Bill leaned against the wall of his dark bedroom, only lit by two candles across the room sitting on his dresser, giving off a wonderful glow of his body. The sweet smell of vanilla and lilac surrounding the room. Bills right hand ran from his neck down to his chest, and Tom bit down on his lip, swallowing down a moan in his throat. Bill knew what he was doing, and he'd make sure to put on a good show for his brother. Bill's head rolled to the side, as his finger tips brushed against his pierced nipple, tugging gently on the ring. Bill let out a soft moan, his back arching off the wall, as Tom continued to watch from the hallway, his gaze focused firmly on his brother, who was wearing his famous tight black silk underwear. Well, they were famous to Tom only. They were Tom's favorite pair, after all. Tom found himself licking his lips, as he watched his brother's hand trace his body in the dim light of his room. The smell of the lit candles filling his senses, creating the most erotic picture in front of him.   
Bill let another moan slip from his lips as his hand fell to his hip bone, then down, his hand tracing over the lump in his skin tight hip huger underwear. His other hand was running up his body as his other hand teased himself. He sucked a finger into his mouth, pushing it further to the back of his throat, and back out, in and out, in and out, until finally he pulled his finger out with a wet pop.   
Suddenly Bill pushed off the wall, turning so his back was facing Tom. He made sure to sway his hips, as he walked away from Tom, who was still hiding.  
Tom stepped out from the shadows, and quietly made his way into Bill's room, until he was standing behind his brother. Bill shivered, feeling hot breath on the back of his neck, and Tom took that opportunity to grab Bill, shoving him against the wall, face first. Bill let out a moan, his hands up against the wall, trying to push himself up, but Tom was much stronger, and held him down. Tom pressed himself up against his brother, his erection pressing into Bill's ass, and he couldn't stop himself from pushing back against his brother. Tom shoved him harder into the wall, pressing himself harder against Bill's pert ass.  
"You think you can just put on a show like that, teasing me, and walk away with out finishing. Did you think you could do that, and get away with it? Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Tom growled into his younger twin's ear. Bill shivered again, and let out moan from his brothers words. "Maybe I did it on purpose." Bill said, licking his pierced tongue across his bottom lip. "I know how you get when you're worked up. I like it when you play rough." Bill admitted.   
Tom smirked, "Oh really?" Tom licked up the side of Bill's neck, then down, stopping at his shoulder, and biting down hard. Bill let out a cry, arching his back, forcing his ass to press into Toms hips. Tom pushed his hips forward, pressing Bill harder against the wall. Bill let out a breathe, feeling like his lungs would cave in from the pressure from being pressed between the wall and the weight of his brother's muscular body.   
"What kind of sick twisted bastard do you think you are? To touch yourself knowing your brother is watching you, purposely teasing me, just so I would fuck you hard into the fucking bed. That's what you want, right Billy? You want to be fucked through that mattress of yours by your twin?" Tom growled, his fingers digging into Bill's hip bone.  
When Bill didn't answer right away, Tom brought his hand up, only to bring it down hard across Bill's ass. "Answer me!"  
Bill whimpered, "God Tomi, Yes! Just fuck me right now." Bill begged, his nails digging into the wall, grounding him in that spot, waiting for his brother to do something, anything to make him feel pleasure.  
"You have a dirty mouth, little brother." Tom hissed, and without warning, Tom brought his hand down hard across Bill ass cheek again, Bill moaned, at the sudden sting. When Tom brought his hand down a third time, Bill's body jolted forward, away from the abusive hand that belonged to his older twin. Tom got in a couple more good hard smacks to Bill's ass before Bill's knee's gave out, and Bill was whimpering on the floor.   
"Get on the bed." Tom demanded, standing over his brother, but when Bill went to stand up, Tom pushed him back down. "No, Bill, Crawl, on your hands and knee's, I want you to crawl to the bed." Bill did as he was told, his blond locks falling in front of his face, as Tom watched his younger twin crawl on all fours to the four poster bed.   
Bill crawled onto the bed, laying on his back, waiting for his next instructions from his brother.  
"Take off the underwear." Tom instructed, watching from the wall, every move Bill made, his arms folded across his bare chest. The only clothing Tom had on was a pair of baby blue boxers, which did nothing to hide his extremely hard erection, tenting the shorts.   
Bill did as he was told, and slowly removed his underwear, dragging them down his long thin legs as slow and as teasing as he could. His legs up in the air, as he laid flat on his back. When he finally pulled them off, he allowed his knee's to bend, and spread his legs open, but not very wide, just enough to give Tom a teasing peak.   
Tom growled low in his chest, quickly removing his boxers, and kicking them aside, before joining his brother on the full sized four poster bed. Tom hovered over him, staring into Bill's lust filled eyes, before bending down and claiming Bill's lips in a harsh passion filled kiss. Tom sucked Bills lower lips into his mouth, nibbling along his plump lip. Bill moaned into the kiss, pushing his hips up letting Tom know he was hard, and ready to be fucked.   
Tom jerked Bills legs apart, and pulled him onto his lap, so only his back and head were resting on the bed. Bills arms stretched out above his head, his heels dug firmly into the mattress on the side of Tom's body. Biting his lip, Bill stared up into his lover's eyes, silently pleading him. "I'm already stretched for you. I stretched myself before you started watching me, just please, fuck me Tomi." Bill pleaded.   
Tom lined himself up with Bill's entrance, pushing in slowly, causing Bill's mouth to fall open in a strained moan. Being the twins they were, Tom's mouth also fell open, only a breathy moan escaped Tom's lips as he pushed into that velvety heated tightness that was his brother. "Fuck." Tom hissed, falling onto his forearms, his face buried in Bill's neck.   
Every time they had sex, it was always like this, pushing their limits further and further, and every time felt like the first time, only better and better. Bill latched onto Tom with everything he had, rocking his hips up into his older brother, "Please, I can't...." And with the start of Bill's pleads, Tom pulled out, and pushed back in, slowly, trying to get used to the tightness surrounding him. It was just so much but not enough, wrapped together in a tight bundle of pleasure. Bill's back arched off the bed, his nails digging into Toms shoulders, "Yes, Tomi, yes, right there, mmmm, so good, Tomi!" Bill encouraged with breathy moans.  
Finding a rhythm, Tom sped up, thrusting hard and fast, and grinding against Bill's as every time. Bill moaned out his brother's name. Tom loved how vocal Bill was during sex. It was the main reason why he was so overly confident in the sex department. He didn't care who asked him, course, he had to have a safe cover, which were the fan girls. He would always talk about sex with the fans he would meet up with. In reality, Bill knew it was all a lie, it was just a cover, all the girls were fake, Bill was the one and only person he was really talking about.   
Tom's hips jerked once, and he paused for just a second, rubbing his hands up and down Bill's spine and ass. Sucking in a breath, he pulled out, only to slam back in, and hit Bill's prostate dead on. Bill screamed, and tightened around his twin as he spilled his seed all over the bed.   
Tom thrust a few more times, the vise grip around him making it hard, as he rode out his orgasm, and finally came, filling his twin up, before pulling out and collapsing on the bed.  
Breathing hard, and covered in come and sweat, the twins were silent, until Bill looked over at Tom, a smirk on his face. "I love you, you sicko."  
"Love you too slut."  
"As long as I'm your slut, I'm okay with it."  
"Shut up."  
"Make me." And so, Tom rolled over, trapping Bill between him and the bed, and pressed their lips together, making out slow and lazy, until tomorrow night.


End file.
